


【银博】灯火将熄

by Acaliz



Category: Ark Nights
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 19:30:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19091614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Acaliz/pseuds/Acaliz





	【银博】灯火将熄

“我放慢了研究，”博士揉着鼻梁上部，“你说的没错，我的方案确实给他们带来了很大的‘帮助’。”

博士沉默了片刻，还是掠过了他和那群化作暴徒的学生争吵的部分，“我把所有资料都扔进了碎纸机。他们恼羞成怒，借着维多利亚政府发布了天灾预警的时机。城市迁移需要二十天，学校停课，进出城的路线封锁。万幸的是基地里的食物与水足够两个人撑上一个月，不幸的是我们需要想办法消磨一段时间。”

“那么，”银灰抖抖耳朵，建议道，“你可能需要先睡一觉。”

 

 

银博/灯火将熄  
———————————————————————  
文/Dr.Fifteen

 

 

银灰认识博士是在一个饥饿的午后。

“你还好吗？”

对方敲了敲门，铁皮发出的震动把银灰叫醒。

他就靠在门边，费点力气稍稍抬头，一只苍白修长的手握着个面包伸了进来，有别于之前的任何一只手，没有灰尘和晶体覆盖，只有整齐干净的指甲。

银灰怔愣了一会儿，甚至都能闻到那双手带着的淡淡的试剂的味道，无意间就像是初次遇见安迪·杜佛尼一样关注起了那只手。

谢拉格守旧派为这些年轻气盛的感染者大学生提供一些报酬，大学生们既有想拿报酬的心思又不想听凭那种高高在上的人的命令行事，就折中在银灰离校前抓住他并关了起来。

那是一个狭小的空间，像是用旧储藏室改造成的，大小不过几平米，只有一个通风口。

如果他们没有热衷于非法小活动而把银灰遗忘在小黑屋里，银灰在救援赶来前大概都不会把他们当一回事。

从那时起，银灰的食物基本都是靠这位博士接济而来。

 

 

俗话说关系就是用来打破的，打破那层囚犯和递送食物的另类看守者关系的契机，是银灰某天发现了博士手腕上突然带上的防护环。

他提起之后门外的博士安静了片刻，有些讶异和不解，“你知道这是什么？”

他们隔着一道铁门，银灰隐约可见对方挂在胸前的工作牌和白色的实验服外套。

“所有研究都是站在巨人的肩膀上的，Doctor。”

银灰轻轻抓住博士的手，感到对方没有抗拒之后自然地用指腹抚摸过防护环上青蓝的纹路，“至少市面上的防护环可没有那么厚重美观，但如果你有心情给我介绍一下它的性能，那就再好不过了。”

“我一直以为最接近矿石病的人都是感染者，”博士指的是参加整合运动的人，然后像是轻笑了一声：“结果却是你第一个看出来。”

银灰不置可否：“可能是因为不善于思考和观察的人大多喜欢拉帮结派。”

博士又笑了一声：“年轻自大的菲林。”

要知道现在整个泰拉世界都在被矿石病和天灾困扰，世界性的灾难和疾病与各行各业都脱不了干系。银灰在大学的导师就是一个矿石病患者，但依然很客观又精辟地列举分析了这个世界上有多少人如何做到以这灾难和疾病白手起家成为富翁，又在晚年举办无数慈善晚会的例子。

善恶相并才是人类的基础，银灰自然能理解这个道理，至于接不接受那是另一回事。

“我被请来这里做矿石病研究有两个月了，听说地下基地有现成的实验室，我就同意了。”博士说，“我只想好好做研究，这里的人因为患有矿石病受尽冷眼，聚集起来后盲目又偏激，可最起码能为我提供资金。”

门后的银灰摸了摸鼻子，“这些资金很大可能来自于我的仇家。”

结果博士只是“哦”了一声：“是吗，那我倒是要谢谢你。”然后那天他多给了铁皮门递进一瓶水，明显的耿直令银灰哑然。

他们经常靠着门板交谈，一来二去，大致能隔着门板描摹出了对方的情况。

银灰年纪轻轻，有着非常好的出身和教养，受困于此并非坐以待毙，而是早有安排。

说话有点不近人情的博士正致力于矿石病和天灾的研究，为的是可以解开矿石病的秘密，治愈全部感染者。某次银灰弯下腰透过缝隙看了看博士离去的背影，那是一个瘦而高挑的身形，头发乌黑，白色的衣摆晃荡在窄而狭长的走道上，银灰看不出他是什么种族。

 

 

“很了不起的想法。”银灰听完博士平淡地叙述完理想之后诚恳地说道。反观博士倒是没有对他的目标有何意见，毕竟除了资金和支持，商业和政治实在和生命科学的研究沾不上边。

“可是Doctor……“银灰没有在意，只是话锋一转。

“我不是怀疑你要挖起一个巨大的毒瘤的献身精神，但是我听说你最近在为整合运动提供优化源石传输效率的方案。”

他顿了顿，手扶上门板：“你知道他们想要做什么吗？”

博士的研究室在基地的尽头，而银灰的小房间就在那些大学生们聚会的场地旁边。

“那只是为了获得资金顺手整理出来的的东西。”博士有些奇怪道，他两耳不闻窗外事，不觉得自己的一个“顺手”出来的成果是有多值得令人跌破眼镜，也不觉得一帮盲目的大学生能除了张贴字报和游行呐喊还能整出什么幺蛾子。

但他感到银灰踌躇了片刻，这是很少见的情况，也转过身面对门板，依旧平淡直言：“我不希望把时间浪费在关注我的那些雇主身上。你可以直接告诉我，银灰。”

门后的菲林甩了甩尾巴，少见地想叹气。

那时候的银灰还不知道如何将语言的力量最大化，也或许是博士带给他的语言习惯不需要任何委婉，他只是隐隐觉得自己握住了火车的变轨器，有关于源石技艺的兴起和发展可能是唯一一个他能在博士面前引起关注的话题。

最后他还是决定毫无保留地，把自己听到的信息和猜测告知对方。

“我认为整合运动的组织里并非只有脑子热血的大学生，他们在利用谢拉格守旧派给的资金和卖惨的方式收购了许多武器——源石技艺武器。Doctor，他们很危险。”

“矿石病一直是危险的。”博士说，“他们找我来研究矿石病，真正目的不是在于治愈和防护，这个我知道。”

但是危险不可能让他的研究让步。

“不止如此，仔细想一下，Doctor，”银灰贴在门上的手掌合拢了起来，“他们已经过激到不顾自己的感染情况，而去激发结晶的能量以获得暴力的手段，个人因为遭受不公平的待遇产生的暴力往往是是宣泄和反抗，但是群体的暴力又为的是什么？”

博士安静了下来。

“我猜他们打算制造一场暴动。”银灰说，“可能不是现在，也不是在维多利亚，但是未来总有一天。”

他的话语有些急切，门外的博士动了动唇瓣，下意识地跟着默念了一声。

未来总有一天——

“天灾会成为感染者的福音，”年轻的菲林一字一句，“他们会得到许多同伴。”

你力求解开矿石病的秘密，治愈所有感染者，但眼下却有人逆行其道，欢迎天灾，扩散感染。

银灰的话音刚落，一个黑色的环状物便从门中的格缝被扔了进来。

“Doctor？”

“戴好它，银灰。”博士的口吻生冷。

银灰又叫了博士一声，没有得到回应，他迅速地弯下腰，看到门外博士的离去的背影透着急促和愤怒。银灰的心情突然沸腾起来，现在那个变轨器落入了博士的手里，他想也不想都知道博士会选择驶向哪一方。

“Doctor！”他敲着门，喊了一声又一声，“Doctor！”

 

 

接下来的日子银灰觉得有些难熬。

尤其是在他每天一早醒来，看见掉落在门下的食物的时候。

这个不大不小的地下基地开始有些异常。后来的几天里银灰隐约能听见争吵的声音，有结伴的人群各种走动，但他无法分辨这些动静是否来自博士。他无法想象博士争吵的模样，但博士已经不再来见他了。他已经习惯了囚禁生涯中每天有那么一段时间可以和博士谈天说地，这样子的状态一中断，生活就仿佛度日如年。

银灰本来就是在离校时给抓来的，随身的行李里有换洗的衣物和几本书——明明现在他更加无所事事，它却反而失去了翻书的耐心。

如果有人此时能打开门一看，就能看到一个高大的菲林靠在灰色的墙上手里摩挲着一个奇怪的防护环，铁架的小床容纳不下他的长手长脚，只有毛茸茸的尾巴在不停地拍着床帏泄漏出主人的心情。

他不知道对方遇到了什么，做了什么，身上发生了什么，以至于只有深夜的时候才能匆匆过来给他投进水与食物。

“恩希欧。”

门外忽然有人叫道。

银灰惊醒了过来。

凌晨时分，一片静寂，狭小黑暗的空间里只有通风口打下雾一般淡的光。

“Doctor？”

银灰下意识将手伸出了格缝，他的本意是借攀着格缝的力道起身，可在收回前有另一只手碰了他一下。

“恩希欧迪斯，”博士的声音非常疲惫，“有一个好消息，和一个坏消息。”

银灰的手上多了一个陌生温度，他揉了揉额头，想让自己清醒一点，“就像你很少会叫我的名字，Doctor，给出选择题不是你的作风。”

然后他又听到博士笑了一下，说，“我有一个发现。”

就像是之前每天那段谈天说地的时间里一样，博士大多都是以这句话做开场白，对于一个科研人员来说新发现无异于最好的信息，他要分享给银灰。他们之间空白的那段时间仿佛被无形的剪刀一挥而落，即便门外狂风骤雨，博士依旧能从自己的研究里看到新的东西。

唯独不同的是，银灰安静地听着，却突然想见博士一面。

他们交谈过很多次，此时此刻正隔着一扇铁门通过手的接触平衡了温度，那点触感在深夜之中像是唯一亮起的烛火，博士的声音又如同缓缓的流水。

博士长得会是什么样？银灰开始胡思乱想，不仅见一面，最好他们能正式握个手、拥抱一下，交谈的地点改成一个更好的环境，才对得起博士每天都带来的好消息。

一番幻想的积云膨胀就只需要这一小块皮肤透过来的温度，当它蒸腾到银灰自己都无法阻止的地步的时候，他意识到博士带来的好消息已经告一段落了。

“那坏消息是什么？”

银灰的提问带着欲盖弥彰的味道。

博士没有发现，反而顿了顿，有些迟缓地开口，“坏消息就是……”

伴随着锈铁的巨锁落地的声音。

银灰睁大眼睛，猛地后退了一步。手上的温度转瞬即逝。

那一扇小小的铁门被打开了。

“你比我想象之中要更年轻。”

黑发的博士有着苍白的面孔和青黑的眼圈。

他无奈地朝银灰笑了笑。

“从今天起，我和你一样被关在了这座基地里。”

门内的高大的菲林愣在原地，耳朵高高支棱了起来。

他们的幻想突然就落到了现实的地板上。

 

 

当博士宣布他们二人将有长达二十天的时间需要消磨的时候，银灰曾短暂地走出一直关着他的狭小房间，后面又乖乖地回来了，因为他发现这个被放弃的地下基地里已经没有比他的房间呆起来更舒适的地方了。

虽然博士口头只是说着“把资料扔入了碎纸机”，实际上他做得很决绝，研究室内一片狼藉，事后他和博士整理了半天，收获也只是一台不怎么明亮的台灯。

“至少我的长沙发比你的床会软上许多，”博士轻声喊着，“那个箱子不要打开，里面密封的是活性的源石。”

“我一直以为用‘疯子’来形容学术研究者很不礼貌，”银灰默默收回手，“现在发现这可能是一个褒义词。”

博士扔下最后一本被试剂污掉了内容的书，轻轻踢开脚边的纸箱，“然而这个疯子还不得不和你共处一室，菲林。”

银灰带着点投降意味举手，“我们可以去其他房间看看，有什么消磨时间的方法。”

关押他们的人是没有留下任何善心，研究室被毁掉之后放眼整个基地，反而银灰的房间环境是最上乘的。

和适应良好的银灰不同，博士是个消磨时间的苦手，他大概很久都没有享受过放下研究的时间，在不知道第几次用耿直的理论打断银灰在文学和艺术上的评价鉴赏的时候，他自己都开始有些烦躁起来。

“要不我们再下一盘棋？”银灰问道。

他们在第四天于会场的垃圾箱旁别发现了一副国际象棋，银灰认为那是一个非常棒的礼物，即便黑方缺了两颗棋子。可博士只是对着贴在棋盘后面的简易规则看了三分钟，就让银灰输得没脾气。

所以对于银灰的提议，颇觉烦躁的博士用有别于往日的“不近人情”、“一脸冷漠”、“边笑边无意间讽刺”的行为态度，情绪化地瞪了银灰一眼，予以驳回。

那个眼神生动极了，导致银灰久久才回过神。这个反应让博士的眼神也变了变，他奇怪道：“你在想什么，你的反应让我觉得你有什么新的发现？”

那时候银灰是盘着腿坐在他那张小的可怜的床上，像只大猫一样，尾巴老老实实地放着，用手指摩挲了一下自己衬衫的衣摆。

“很明显吗？”

博士从他身边站起来，青黑色的防护环随着手臂的下垂滑落到腕间，然后扣在那，“就像是终于理解了我的理论的学生一样。”

银灰失笑，头上的耳朵跟着抖了抖。

他的耳朵突然被碰了一下。

博士告诉浑身僵硬的菲林，“然后我会用卷子敲一敲他们的角。” 

我这是耳朵不是角……像是那些盲目激进的大学生还没离去，临时决定要在隔壁开一场号召派对一样，无数可以影响人思考的东西冲进了银灰的脑子里。他深吸了一口气，只是这次的冲击并不燥烈，也不吵闹，银灰很难形容自己的感觉，就像是看到那盏不太亮的台灯一下黯淡到通风口打入的月色的程度，他看着那盏灯，莫名地、柔软地、又不知所措。

“是因为他们理解错了吗。”他艰难地问。

“不，我会说……”博士回忆道，露出一个偏柔软的眼神。

“恭喜你，在最艰难的道路上迈出了第一步。”

他肯定不知道这意味着什么。

愣了半天的菲林忽然感到一阵口干舌燥。

 

 

关系的进一步打破是在第七天。

生活中让人措不及防的转折多了去了，像是正在凿穿石头的水滴，总是结伴接踵欢欢喜喜而来。事后二人分别私下回想起来，都可以发现自己其实也并没有抓到那个欲望骤起的一瞬间。

一开始只是“消磨时间尚有更好的方法”——博士说道，他的本意只是因为在一片狼藉的地面上找到了一本宗教宣传图册。但是离谱的又是什么呢，博士自身并未注意自己张开双手说出发现的模样像是在要求一个拥抱——然而银灰只是楞了一下，顺应着曾有过的想法在他说完之前就这么回应了他……

“够了，”博士捂住脸，“不用继续把事情的始末分析下去了。”

他们从拥抱到吻开始，博士被压在铁架的小床上，对方肆意地翻搅着他的口腔，把他被手指打开的呻吟压在喉咙里。

年轻的菲林赤裸着上身，和他强壮的身躯不同的是，出自雪境的人皮肤很白，在昏暗的房间内像流缎一样令人醒目，腰背到肩胛，都拉扯出一种野蛮锋利，却又性感得不行的线条。博士头晕目眩，把手搭了上去。

毫无经验的博士开始被亵玩得摸不到清醒的边，银灰可能浪费了一整瓶矿泉水，被他压在床上青年修长的双腿微微弯曲，无法合拢，也不知道如何打开，整个人湿得非常厉害。

你在等什么？在俯身弓背亲着他胸口的菲林把耳朵蹭到了他的嘴巴的时候，博士忍受着身体上下异样又湿热的感觉牙齿打着战问，虽然后来他不记得自己问过这句话。可听到问题的菲林动作一停，反而比博士更加怔愣地回答，我也不知道。

然后身体里不安分的手指狠狠按到了博士的腺点，抽了出来，换上更粗硕的巨物，撞开紧而柔软的肠壁，直挺挺地捅了进来。

还在高潮中的发抖的博士给他的背上留下了一道爪子，小腹不受控制地痉挛，嘴唇紧紧抿着，又被自作自受的银灰舔开。

事后博士用手撑着额头，苦恼得像是不知道为什么自己乘坐的火车开上了另一条道，还行驶得极不稳当，摇摇摆摆，让他在车厢里翻来滚去，全身的骨头拆了又散。

一只大猫在床上甩着尾巴安慰他：“实际上是我占了便宜。”

“闭嘴，银灰。”博士声音沙哑，让银灰忍不住捞过他额头在后颈吻了一下。

银灰呐呐，还想给对方扯一下荒岛直男理论。旖旎的思想在封闭的环境中发酵得最快，可是又想欲望给出的形状没有什么好狡辩的。博士眼神明亮地看着自己的时候就已经是在冥冥之中铺下一个昭然若揭的陷阱，从开门那天他对博士带来的好消息失去了应有的注意起，他就活该被引诱其中。

他也只是在紧张，他不知道平时只专注在天灾和矿石病的博士是怎么想的。

博士只是在脸红。因为他的理由更为直接一些，可能本质上和银灰没有任何区别。

无关乎对方与自己是什么关系，就是每日和自己有所交谈，有着令人舒服的谈吐，不厌其烦地聆听自己讲述新的发现，哪怕那是与他本身毫不相关的领域的内容，一个差一点就被饿死的囚徒。

“银灰。”博士长长地呼了口气，沙哑的尾调反复敲在狭窄的空间里。

然后他被拉住胳膊，床太小了，菲林只能把他压着，用躯体布下的阴影彻底笼罩住他。“嘘”，银灰贴着博士的耳边说，“我知道了，Doctor。”

从那次（第一次做爱）以后，两人就像是筑了巢的鸟一样待在关押银灰的小房间里，哪怕那扇铁皮的小门已经不再有任何阻碍的作用。如果要后来的他们形容，那的确是一段非常离谱的时光，人一旦活在需要被消磨掉的时间中，那么那段时间就已经不再有时间，是近乎天昏地暗难分昼夜的空茫。

“你听说过‘大洪水’吗Doctor，”银灰翻着那本图册，指着某一幕说。他们在进行一个打发时间的游戏，比如开始相互不着边际地交换童话故事，“我们现在就像是船上的动物一样，等天灾到来的时候，维多利亚方舟就会被政府驶开。”

“我读过传教书的原本，我更喜欢巴别塔的一个形容，”博士正艰难地从银灰的手掌中离开，去伸手勾一瓶水，对方的手横在他的肋骨上，温度很高，让人觉得燥热，嘴上还是照着规则说着，“一个人从塔顶落下的时候他们不会伤心，因为下面的工人在源源不断的涌上；但一把锥子从塔顶落下的时候他们会伤心的哭泣，因为要花上一个多月的时间，锥子才能被运送上来。”

“你是锥子？”银灰问。

“我是工人。”博士拿到了水。

“那建造巴别塔还不如建造一艘船。”

博士想了想，“有点道理，菲林。”

床太小，银灰把博士捞回来不让他掉下去，手里的图册也翻过一页，正是一幅天灾降临的画面。基督的传教方式也是与时俱进的，现代化的移动堡垒开始在源石坠落之前逃开受灾圈，拉特兰人的翅膀和灯泡光芒普照。

他们有时候就会像现在这样在床上继续他们的话题，文学、艺术、宗教，然后顺其自然回到天灾和病症，最后青年人的欲望像是奔涌不息的河，银灰更有着的超乎种族的体力和热情，毫无经验的博士很坦然地将自己完全交给银灰，后者也如愿以偿将他牢牢掌控在手中。

亲吻和做爱同是消磨时间的最好手段，就连在漫无目的的睡眠里博士依然会有灵魂被灌满的错觉。有次他睁开眼睛，看到通风口往他的小腹上打下光，银灰还没有结束，动作几乎都要把他的灵魂给震碎，无意间也顺着他的目光一同看到了留在那儿的一滴泛白的斑痕，一身热汗的高大菲林垂着眼睛把那痕迹刮了下来，放到了自己的嘴边，一边舔舐着一边抬起眼。

博士直接被那双眼睛看得射了出来，忍不住用手背贴着自己汗湿的额头喘气。然后他听到男性低沉沉的笑声，近乎窒息地被拨下下巴，贴着唇吻着，像是他们的灵魂都一起出了窍。

灵与肉的缠绵分离素来被爱情哲学奉为最高的指标，博士想，可能这就是欲望的好处所在。

 

 

有了情爱加入之后主观上的二十天骤然缩短了一截。银灰很理智，他甚至保持着坐享其成的等待，可博士只会比他更理智，他没有依靠银灰的救援，就像他们有所交换的童话，银灰花了十九天讲述一个雪境军阀大少爷和一个研究天灾和矿石病的神经学博士，阴差阳错在维多利亚的某个大学地下室里不得不消磨时间的故事。而博士呢，至始至终都在讲述着“天灾”与“矿石病”。

第十九天，天灾提前到来了。

维多利亚被分成了几块，如船出港先后行驶入一条无形的河流。源石巨大的棱刺从穿破了脆弱的地表，如叶生树梢一般坦然自若地生长起来。

只是它生长的速度快过了人们的预计。

大地的震荡让一片狼藉的基地里下着灰尘做的雨，当柜子上摇摇欲坠的台灯跌落到地面的时候，银灰才发现那生长出的源石把他和博士活动的空间一分为二，一面上升，一面下沉。

“Doctor！？”

一个小时前博士刚套上长裤，摸了一件他的衬衫说要去研究室拿个东西。

现在他们隔着一道道石缝，整个地基震天动地发出震天动地般的声音，博士竟还能平淡地背靠着墙壁拍打手边一个失灵的仪器。

“你先上去，银灰，”银灰听到他咳嗽了几声，轻描淡写地说，“三分钟后这个天灾强度就会下降。”

仿佛有群山开始怒吼，巨大的石块滚落下来。

鸟叫的声音随着撕开天花板的光传到银灰的耳朵里——救援到了，他一直用非常古老的方式和外界进行着联系，出自身在异乡的谢拉格人唯一的消遣。银灰的故事应该就此戛然而止，但他胸腔中的器官在疯狂地鼓动着，他和博士的上下落差越来越大，源石的生长正在不断挤压对方的空间。

“Doctor！Doctor！？”银灰整个人想向下探，“Doctor，你还好吗！？”

他在滚滚的灰尘中喊着博士，碎石像是倾泻的洪水。银灰被碎石割出道道伤痕的手向下伸，呼吸中都是粉尘在割着他的胸肺。

时间和空间在某一瞬失去了自身的颜色，有人碰了他一下。

转瞬即逝。

地表塌陷。

“银灰少爷——！？”

他们的故事结束了。

 

 

end！（被打

 

  
距离整合运动经过切尔诺伯格暴动，进一步往龙门方向攻占，打开其贫民区与外城的通路已经过了三天，罗德岛成为整合运动进攻龙门的唯一阻碍和头号敌人。

龙门外的荒原风云变幻，罗德岛需要可以为他们提供支援的合作方。

时间 未知 / 气候 未知 / 可见度 未知

地点 罗德岛医疗室

“阿米娅？……有什么事吗？”

“凯尔希医生，你知道这个是什么吗？”

少女削葱般的指尖并拢，将一个非常美丽的事物捧了起来。

“这是……源石？……不，不对。源石的活性几乎被密封在了一层晶体里面……嘶，好冰。”

医疗室内的检测机器并没有任何数值变动。

“你是在哪里得到的这个石头的，阿米娅。”

“啊，似乎是博士刚刚离开的时候落下的。”

博士听到访客到来之后，穿上厚厚的防护服，拿着准备好的合约摇摇晃晃地离开办公室。

“那你怎么不去问问博士？”

“博士正在会客室和喀兰贸易的代表会面。”

“哦？你知道我一直不支持这个合作，”凯尔希发出一个嘲弄的声音，看到伊芙利特从门口经过，“正好，阿米娅，找个理由打断他们。”

“唉？”

“——比如把这块石头安排给一个火龙送回去。”

 

  
真end！


End file.
